Kindom hearts II
by Munkbro4
Summary: ROXAS SAVES HIS GIRL...AGAIN.


Kingdom Hearts II

DiZ's Last Battle

My name is Roxas. I live in Twilight Town next door to my friend Sora. It's been one year since I left Organization XIII and moved to Twilight Town. I'm a 14-year-old Keyblade wielder that owns half of Twilight Town's Ice-cream franchise. Sora owns the other half. This story tells of one of our biggest battles.

It started with me on the station tower. I was eating some sea-salt ice cream when I heard a voice behind me. "Hi, mind if I join you?" I turned to see Namin'e, my girlfriend with her drawing pad, a pencil, and some sea-salt ice cream. "No, I don't mind, make yourself comfortable." I said. Namin'e sat down next to me. I looked into the setting sun. "Man that is one beautiful sunset." I said. "Yeah, it is." Namin'e said. I looked into her sky-blue eyes. "Of course, it's not as beautiful as you." I said, kissing her cheek. "Roxas, I wanted to ask you, what's life like without Organization XIII?" Namin'e asked. "It's a lot better now. No life threatening missions, no black robe, no Saix barking orders. My life now is way better. I have a normal life, I own half of an ice cream franchise, and I've got a girlfriend." I said. Suddenly, a robed man with pink hair and a scythe appeared and grabbed Namin'e. I jumped up and summoned my Keyblade. "Let her go, Marluxia." I said to my former associate from Organization XIII. "Or what, what will you do, Roxas?" Marluxia challenged. Suddenly, my Keyblade illuminated and split in two, transforming into the Sleeping Lion and the Hero's Crest Keyblades. "I'll kick your butt and save my girlfriend." I said.

Marluxia let Namin'e go. She ran and hid behind me. "Get out of here Namin'e. This is gonna get uglier than Saix's scar." I said. Namin'e ran down the stairs, away from the battle. "Well, well, well, you found love. Too bad your girlfriend's a witch!" Marluxia said. That set me off. I lunged at the enemy, mad as heck. I swung but he blocked. To avoid falling to my doom, I backflipped, grabbed the railing, flipped again and kicked Marluxia in the face, causing him to lose his balance. I grabbed his hand before he plummeted to his demise. "Thank you Roxas." He said as I pulled him up. "Thanks aren't needed," I said, summoning my Keyblade. "You are officially relieved of duty." Then I cut through his body. As he evaporated into darkness, he said, "Curse you." My Keyblade vanished.

"Whatever." I said. When I descended from the clock tower, Namin'e was waiting for me. "Did you defeat him?" she asked. "Easily, these guys are getting weaker and weaker." I said. "So now that the threat has been eliminated, how about going to see a movie?" Namin'e asked. "Sure. What movie?" I asked. "_Mega Mind_." Namin'e said. "Oh yeah, I'm going." I said. The movie was really funny. Namin'e and I laughed a lot. After the movie, it was really late. I offered to walk Namin'e home. "Okay, on one condition. I can come over to your house for a sleep-over." Namin'e said. "Deal, I would be honored." I said. Later, as I got ready for bed, Namine came in. "Roxas, tomorrow, why don't we go on a picnic?" Namin'e asked. "Sure, that sounds nice. I know the perfect place." I said. The next morning, Namin'e was nowhere to be found. On her bed, I found a note.

_Roxas,_

_We have kidnapped Namin'e. If you want to see her again, come to the Castle that Never Was with 1,000,000 munny or your girlfriend sleeps with the fishies. _

_From,_

_Saix and the rest of Organization XIII_

I was ticked. Namin'e, my girlfriend, had been kidnapped by my former associates. Again. I wouldn't stand for it. "Hang on, Namin'e. I'm coming to save you." I vowed. I took my custom built Gummi Ship to the Town That Never Was, cursing Organization XIII under my breath. I busted through the door of the Castle That Never Was, Keyblade in hand. "Saix let Namin'e go! I've got the munny!" I lied.

Suddenly, I was surrounded by the members of the organization. Suddenly Saix stepped up. He snapped his fingers and Namin'e appeared in chains. "What will you do if we don't let Namin'e go?" he asked. I smiled. "I'll fight you all… alone." I said. "No, Roxas! You'll be killed!" Namin'e said. "I don't care! I'd rather die than let them take you." As I summoned my Keyblade, I cut through every single one of the members, except one of them. Axel, my former best friend. "Prepare to be smoked." I said. Axel summoned his Chackrams. He tried to hit me but I blocked. Then I used my blade to trip him and aimed my blade at his throat. "You just got poned." I said. I then ended the jerk, freeing my girl. "You saved me… again." Namin'e said. "Of course I did, Namin'e. You're my girlfriend. What else would I do?" I asked. "Of course, you owe me one picnic." Namin'e said. I chuckled. "I can do that. I know the best place." I said.

And I led Namin'e to the Springtides Romance Park. Jazz played every hour. "Do you like it? I thought this place would really spark your artistic mind." I said. "Already done. Look, do you like my picture?" Namin'e said. She showed me her sketchpad. In it was a picture of us at the park. "It's amazing, no lie." I said. Suddenly, I was aware of something hiding in the bushes. Suddenly, out of the plants sprang…Thousands of Heartless. I tried my hardest, but Namin'e was captured. Sora and Kairi arrived a short time later. When they heard what happened, we boarded my Gummi Ship, heading for Beast's Castle, where we were sure Namin'e was. When we landed, a young woman ran towards us. "Sora and friends, I'm glad you came. We need your help!" she screamed. "Calm down, Belle. Where's the Beast?" I asked. "He's being overpowered by Heartless. We need the power of the Keyblade." Belle said. I summoned my blade. "That, I can do."

I said. Sora and Kairi summoned their Keyblades. "Look out you Heartless jerkwads, your life is about to become a livin' heck." I said, running into the castle. The ball room was swarming with Bully Dogs, 20 ft. dog-like Heartless. "No big deal." I said. Keyblade in hand with my two friends behind me, we took out the enemy in nothing flat. Suddenly, I heard a roar above me. I looked up and saw the Beast fighting about 20 Neoshadows, long shadow bug-like Heartless with teleporting abilities. "Hold on." I said, jumping to assist my ally. I slashed through a few. Sora some others and Kairi finished them off. "Thank you for assisting me, Keyblade wielders." The Beast said. "My girlfriend, Namin'e was captured by Heartless, do you know were they might have taken her?" I asked. "Only one person would commit a dastardly deed as evil as that…DiZ." The Beast said.

"Well I'll be danged. I should have guessed." I said. "Well Sora, Kairi, we're going on a life and limb mission to save _my_ girlfriend. You don't have to come if you don't want to." I said. "Of course we're coming, you're my best friend, wherever you go, I go." Sora said. "Thanks bud. Let's give DiZ one heck of a fight." I said. We traveled to the creepy mansion in Twilight Town. When we entered and I located Namin'e in a cell, I heard her screaming. "There is no way I'll tell you were Roxas is." Then I heard DiZ. "You made a big mistake little girl." I crashed through the door. No, you've made the mistake, DiZ. You kidnapped my girl… once again." I said.

My Kingdom Key transformed into the Bat Outa Heck and split in two, the Bat Outa Heck and the True Light's Flight. "You are toast." I said. I ran up and slashed DiZ in the chest, Sora slashed him in the leg, and Kairi slashed his arm. DiZ was at our mercy. I pointed my Keyblade at his throat. DiZ laughed. "Go ahead, Hero, why don't you do it? You know you want to." He said. "I want to but I have a better idea." I said. The tip of my Keyblade glowed and a bluish aura surrounded DiZ. When it subsided, DiZ was gone. What happened to him?" Sora asked. "I transported him to the worst place in the universe." I said. "You don't mean…?" Sora started. "Yes, I transported DiZ to the eternal Justin Beiber concert." I said. Sora screamed bloody murder. DiZ was defeated. Namin'e was safe.

On the way home, Namin'e fell asleep. I guess mortal fear really tuckered her out. When we got home, I laid her in her bed, slipped off her sandals and tucked her in. "Good night, Namin'e." I whispered. "Mmm… good night, hero." She said sleepily. I kissed her forehead and left for a good night's sleep of my own.

THE END


End file.
